simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Jutenhelm
Located in the northern reaches of Centura Donna, of the Great Salman Region is the Jutenhelm Kingdom, as with Kebir Blue, Jutenhelm has been largely intact for milennias. Beginnings The first humans in Asturica arrived about 50,000 BCE after the end of the last Ice Age. The first Danes were Stone Age hunters and fishermen. However about 34,000 BC farming was introduced into Asturica. The earliest Danish farmers used stone tools and weapons. However about 23,800 BC bronze was introduced into Asturica. Danish craftsmen soon became expert at making goods from bronze. By 15,000 BC iron was introduced into Asturicas. The Iron Age Danes had contact with the Suebians. They sold Suebian merchants slaves, furs, skins and amber in return for Casca luxuries. Furthermore by about 6200 BCE the Danes had started to use Runes (a form of writing) for inscriptions. From this point we lose source information on exactlly what happens, but around this time, the Suebians went from Tribe to Kingdom, then from around 5,600 years later, the first documentation of the Suebian Empire arised, however due to infighting and a staggering economy, the Empire would apparently collaspe on it's self. After the fall of the Suebian Empire in the South in the 8th century BCE the Danes continued to trade with the eastern half of the Suebian Empire, which became known as the Mede Empire. Like the rest of the Great Salman Region The Danes suffered a terrible outbreak of plague in the 6th century BCE, which killed a large part of the population. Despite this trade flourished and in the 6th century the first trading settlements in Asturicas grew up at Agathinos and Egil. Asturica seems to underwent a long period of transformation, Isolation, Immirgration and Enlightenment during a six hundred year period. From 560 BCE to 225 AD. Danish History seems to begin as a nation around 85 AD onto 225 AD when Asturica was annexed by the Ashunate Nomads. Formation of Crocia By 225 AD, the Ashunate came in force under 10 hordes led by Asun Khan, riding with one million of the greatest horsemen of Centura Donna, poured into Great Salman, overruning Asturica and establishing the Khanate of Crocia. Under Asun Khan, Asturica (now Crocia) had experienced a centralized government with a firm absolute leader, within the much larger Rouran Empire , He was the most vocal about this issue among his relations. Asun himself appears to have been a just and energetic governor, though perhaps rough and uncouth, and addicted to hard drinking. At any rate, he was animated by the soldier-like spirit of his father Charaton, and succeeded in keeping order among as heterogeneous a population as a kingdom was ever composed of. Along with Ashunati peoples came the Crocians (who captured most of the land before the horse riding Ashunati arrived, due to their camp sizes) although under the rule of Ashunati, the Crocians were not at all like the Ashunati. Jochi Khan (cousin of Asun) would describe the Crocians as, intensely proud, extremely intolerant and hateful, but they know when they are beaten. The Crocians and the native Dane populations often fought, Asun, before his death gave promised to a Dane who brought his worries to the great leader, moved by his words, Asun signed the Khomani Promise, stating upon his death, his successors will gradually give more and more power to the Danish. The young Dane's name was not recorded by Jochi, but by a Dane Chronicler by the name of Rathbarth. On June 2nd, 245 Asun Khan died in his sleep and the Khanate was passed on to his son Bleda, who much like his father was a just leader, and honored the promise, and the Danes received land along the coast to live on under their own leadership. From here Rathbarth claims Ivar Stone-Arm becomes the first Jarl of Egil. Under Ivar the Danes became seafearing and fearsome pirates, especially against the Crocians, who at this point have constantly raided on Dane land, with the chance of all out war, the King of the Crocians, Macian; decided to strike hard at the Danes. December 19th, 246 2,000 Crocian heavy infantry invaded Egil and plundered the ancient city, destroying much of it, killing massive numbers of children, to punish the danish for reproducing. Jarl Ivar and his immediate family fled west across the Casca sea to the ancient Suebian Island of Alfheimr, and many more Danes followed along. Jarl Ivar, a simple farmer and diplomat turned to his dear friend Basecg to find revenge, although 21 years old, Basecg proved to be an outstanding strategist, especially in naval combat. Outraged by the attack against his subjects Bleda demanded the head of the Crocian leaders. Two were killed on Febuary 3rd, 247 but Bleda was assassinated by his bodyguards soon after, after which the Khanate fell into a multi sided civil war. Civil Wars of Great Salman Thrice was the Crocians repelled in their invasions of Alfheimr, and by 252 Jarl Ivar, childless named Basecg Jarl, retired. Jarl Basecg then launched what Rattbarth would call "The Return" Government Jutenhelm is an Absolute Monarchy Geography Jutenhelm experiences a temperate climate. This means that the winters are mild and windy and the summers are cool. The local terrain is generally flat in the north, with a few gently rolling plains in the east. To the western coast to the southern portions, is home to the forrested areas and the Uppsala Mountain range. The territory of Jutenhelmd includes the islands of Bornholm, Alfheimr, Skalfdan and Gotaland in the Casan Sea and the rest of metropolitan Jutenland, Its position gives Jutenhelm complete control of the Maorian Straits (Skagerrak and Kattegat) linking the Cascan and North Seas. The country's natural resources include petroleum, natural gas, fish, salt, precious metals, food goods and lumber Culture & Language Category:Kebir Blue Category:Under Construction